One night mistake
by dreamninja
Summary: Alice couldn't believe what she had done it wasn't like her to do something like that she was only 17 she couldn't be pregnant.Rated M just in case


This story is AU and I own no one in this story

* * *

Alice couldn't believe what she had done it wasn't like her to do something like was a handsome stranger with a silver started out with a friendly gambling game then they had a few thing led to another and she woke up next to him in bed completey naked. She was only seventeen this couldn't be happening to felt like such a fool she had met a man got drunk had sex and was now pregnant with his was her first time and she didn't even remember didn't know what she was gonna she got a tingly feeling in her stomach and felt the vomit coming up her throat. She made it to the toilet just in time before she threw up all of her breakfast. She didn't know if she could deal with this for nine didn't know how she was gonna tell her stepmother the queen of hearts(obviously this is AU).She was nervous about how she would take it but she assumed she would be happy to have a granddaughter or grandson. Once she was done throwing up she got dressed and left her house to go see her stepmom. Her stepmother had always been rude to her but Alice tried to see the good in her stepmother like her father had. Sadly her father had died when she was 14 and it turned her stepmother evil and even a little crazy. She went to her stepmothers courtyard and with every step she took she she got more had even turned around a few times. When she saw her stepmother sitting on her throne she wanted so badly to turn around but she knew she had to do this sooner or later and she wanted to do this sooner rather than later so maybe the queen wouldn't be so queens temper was feared by everyone and Alice was no exception. "M..my queen I..I have something I need to tell you"Alice said trying to figure out how to word this. "Well out with it child"the queen said glaring at Alice. Alice looked at the ground feeling uncomfortable under the queen's gaze. "I..I'm p..preg..pregnant"Alice said still looking at the ground. "What was that child I thought you said you were pregnant"the queen said laughing. "I am"Alice quietly said. "You are going to have a granddaughter or grandson"Alice said smiling. "So when is the abortion"the queen said seeming unphased by what she just said. "I am keeping it"Alice said lovingly putting her hand on her stomach which was starting to bulge a little. "Who is the father"the queen asked. Alice knew she couldn't tell her stepmother since she hated the man so she remained silent. "You don't know do you,you filthy slut"the queen yelled. "If you keep that baby you are no daughter of mine"the queen said. "Actually you have never been my daughter I married your father for money then I killed him because he was gonna leave the money I deserved to you and you repay him by getting knocked up by a stranger"the queen said. " .him"Alice said as tears formed in her eyes. "Damn right I did and I would do it again in a heartbeat"the queen said. "You...you monster"Alice yelled as tears streamed freely down her cheeks and she ran into the woods where she sat crying. The monster she had called her stepmother had killed her father for money and wanted her to kill her unborn child. That hadn't gone at all as she thought it would. She knew the queen would now try to kill her and she had to get away she could hear the guards coming after her. A guard found her who seemed to feel sorry for her. "If your gonna kill me please make it quick"Alice said still crying. "I have orders to kill you but I could never do that are the rightful queen and I didn't know about the queen purposely killing your me your hair bow and I will say I killed you"the guard said. She did as he told her "thank you I won't forget you"Alice said. "I also think it is wonderful that you are having a child i'm sure it will be beautiful but here with the queen looking for you is no way to raise a I must go good luck my queen"the guard said bowing to Alice before felt a little better that not everyone was against her and was relieved when she saw a dark smiled when she saw that the man who stepped out was none other than her best friend ran to him and embraced him in a hug still crying a little. "Zexion i'm so glad you're here the queen is trying to kill me "Alice said. "I'm glad to see you to but if the queen is looking for you we should get out of here"Zexion said creating another dark looked at it cautiously but she knew she couldn't stay here so she followed Zexion inside of came out of the portal and were in a white room with a big white bed. "Where are we"Alice asked looking around curiously. "You are in the world that never was where all the organization members live"Zexion said. "So is this your room"Alice asked. "Yah so why was the queen trying to kill you"Zexion asked. "Well I…"Alice tried to say but started to didn't have a heart but if he did his heart would have probably just broke seeing his best friend like walked over to hug her "its ok you can tell me anything after all I am your best friend aren't I"Zexion said smiling at her which was rare for him. "I'm pregnant"Alice said looking at the ground. Zexion tilted her head so she had to look at him "is that what this is all me ask you one question are you happy about this child"Zexion asked. "I don't know I love it already but i'm not sure what to do"Alice said placing her hand on her belly. "The queen got mad at me and called me a filthy she told me to abort it and when I said no she told me she killed my father and would gladly do it again if she had to"Alice said. "Well you can stay here i'm sure Xemnas would love to have you here especially when I tell him you can cook"Zexion said. "I'll go talk to him now you can explore if you want because I know how curious you always are"Zexion said before leaving. He knew her to well because just as he said she was curious about the place she was stepped out the door and was almost knocked over by a red haired man as he ran he ran past her he grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him. "We gotta run Saix is in his berserk form"the man said still running. "Who is Saix"Alice asked. "Saix is my best friend but its his time of the month"the man yelled pulling both of them through the living room. "What do you mean his time of the month he is a boy isn't he"Alice asked confused. "He is a berserker and gains power from the moon so when their is a full moon he goes this time of the month he is suposed to stay in his room away from other people"the man said. "Where are you from anyway you don't look like a nobody"the man said. "I'm not a nobody"Alice whispered as she heard footsteps getting closer. Then the man put a hand over her mouth and shushed her. Then they heard voices. "Where is he"a man said practically growling at the other men in the room. "Shouldn't you be in your room mate"a voice said with a british 's eyes got wide she knew that accent it was him the father of her unborn child. "What are you doing out of your room"Another voice said sounding angry. "Bad Saix bad"another voice said then she heard what sounded like a squirt bottle like they used on cats. Footsteps were heard going the other way "you can come out now he's gone"a voice from outside the closet said. After hearing this the man released his grip around her mouth and helped her that the man opened the closet door and walked outside followed by Alice. "Who's the girl"a man with an eyepatch asked. "Uh i'm not really sure"the man said looking a Alice. "You took her all around the castle running from Saix and you don't even know her name"the man with the eyepatch said. She was about to answer when she once again felt nauseous so she rushed back to Zexion's room which had a bathroom. Once she left the room all three men looked at each other shocked. "What was her problem"the man with the eyepatch asked. "Who knows maybe she didn't want to tell us her do you think Luxord you're being unusually quiet"the red haired man said. "Her name is Alice"Luxord mumbled not even looking up from the deck of cards he was shuffling. Then Alice came back into the room "sorry about running away like that I'm not feeling good"Alice said. There was silence for a few minutes till another man stepped into the had cyan eyes and dirty blond hair that looked mullet like. "Hey who's the pregnant girl "the man asked. "Demyx you dumbass you don't call girls fat"Xigbar said hitting him on the back of the made Alice laugh "it's ok he's right I am pregnant and my names Alice it's nice to meet you"Alice said. "But you're not a nobody you still have a did you get here"Demyx asked putting his head to her chest and hearing a heartbeat. "I brought her here"Zexion said walking in the room. "I see you have met Axel,Luxord,and Xigbar"Zexion said gesturing to the three men. "What are you guys playing"Alice said changing the subject before they could ask questions she didn't wanna answer. "Poker wanna play"Xigbar asked. "I don't know I have ever played before"Alice said. "Come on we can teach you"Axel said. "Are you playing with money"Alice asked. "Yah"Xigbar said. "Sorry I don't have any money"Alice said. "Wait kid I can loan you some money"Xigbar said. "Alright I guess Alice said sitting on the couch next to Axel. "Let's play blackjack its pretty easy for her to learn"Axel said. "I think i'm gonna sit this out so she has a chance at winning"Luxord said smiling. "Alright then you should deal"Axel said. She got her cards and frowned. "If I have a lady and a two is that good"Alice asked. "Well it means you have 12 and the goal is to get 21 without busting"Xigbar said smiling. "I like the number twelve i'm gonna put all my money in the middle"Alice said smiling. "But if you bet all your money you won't be able to play again"Axel said. "Let the kid learn the hard way not to mess with the big boys"Xigbar said also going all in."Fine"Axel said. "Do you wanna hit love"Luxord asked Alice. "Whats a hit"she asked. "A hit is just saying you want another card"Xigbar said. "Nope i'm good"Alice said. "Wanna hit or stay"Luxord asked Xigbar. "Stay Xigbar said grinning at Alice as she sat their with a dumb look on her face. "Hit me"Axel said before Luxord even asked. Luxor gave Axel a card Axel frowned then threw his cards at Luxord "dammit I busted"he said walking out of the room having lost all his just smiled knowing Alice had been hustling Axel and Xigbar. She was pretty good at acting like she was dumb when it came to poker though and had a great poker face. "What now"Alice asked still playing dumb. "We flip the cards and I win with 18"Xigbar said starting to take the money. "Actually I think I won"Alice said flipping her cards over to reveal a king and a queen. "Why you little…..you tricked me"Xigbar said getting mad. "Looks like I owe you this"she said handing him the little bit of money she had borrowed from was laughing because of the look on Xigbar's face. "You knew didn't you thats why you didn't play"Xigbar said looking at Luxord. "Well I think this is my signal to go"Alice said gathering her money. "Don't even think about it missy where did you learn to play"Xigbar asked. "I lived in a place where the guards were cards so I picked up a few things from them"Alice said. "Is that who your baby daddy is is one of those you gonna have like a half card half human baby"Demyx asked. "No me and the cards weren't like that in fact only a few were even nice to me"Alice said frowning. "How is that bitchy stepmother of yours doing"Luxord asked referring to the queen. "That monster killed my father and called me a filthy she wanted me to abort the baby and when I refused she sent her guards to kill me but the guard that found me was nice and let me when Zexion came to save me"Alice said smiling at Zexion. "Wow I haven't ever been to wonderland but the queen sounds like a bitch"Xigbar said. "So who is the father because if he isn't supporting you I will hunt him down and kick his ass"Xigbar said summoning his arrowguns. "Hey Alice Xemnas said you can stay and wanted to know if you would cook for us"Zexion said so Alice didn't have to answer the question. "Alright i'll get started on it right away what do you guys want"Alice asked. "How about ice cream"Demyx said. "Demyx I think you already know you can't have ice cream"Xigbar said. "I will just figure it out on my own"Alice said as they all started to argue. She was in the kitchen and figured out they had a lot of ingredients to cook almost decided just to cook spaghetti and she was cooking she felt someone come up behind her to see what she was cooking."Smells good but I don't think we have name is Xaldin"the man said. "Hello im Alice Zexion brought me here" Alice said scooping him a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. "Thanks it looks delicious"Xaldin said taking the bowl and going into the other room. Then she went to tell the other guys the food was ready. "Hey guys do you want your food in here so you can have another poker game"Alice asked. "Thanks kid and yeah if you don't mind bringing the food in here"Xigbar said. "I just hope it doesn't taste to bad"Alice said. "As if the last time Axel cooked the food came out black"Xigbar Alice went back and got the food."Here you go"she said handing a bowl to Demyx then Xigbar. Then she only had one bowl left and it was his. She dreaded giving it to him but she had to. She looked at the ground as she handed him his he took it his hand grazed hers and she felt warmer but she quickly pulled hers away and started to walk out the door. "Hey kid where are you going I thought you were gonna play to"Xigbar said. "Thats ok I gotta take Zexion his food you guys can play without me"she said leaving the room. Every since their hands touched he felt this warm feeling. "Will you stop looking at your hand and deal already"Xigbar said getting impatient. Alice had went to Zexion's room and luckily he was there reading a book. "Hey I brought you some food"Alice said giving him the bowl. "Thank you"Zexion said taking the bowl. Alice then got up to leave so he could eat in peace. "Where are you off to"Zexion asked curiously. "To watch Xigar and Luxord play poker and possibly play"Alice said. "Where did you get money"Zexion asked. "Well Xigbar loaned me a little money to pay poker and I money I have left is the money I won"Alice said smiling proudly. "Well have fun and I wanna talk more about your baby later"Zexion said. She went back to where Xigbar,Luxord,and Demyx were after she was done eating. "Hey im glad your back Xigbar and Luxord are being big meanies they said I can't play"Demyx said pouting. "Demyx you wouldn't understand how to play"Xigbar said. "You're to stupid"Luxord said. "He is not I have a better game"She said pulling out some sea creature go fish cards. "Wanna play this game"Alice asked Demyx showing him the cards. "Wow these are cool will you play with me" Demyx begged. "Of course"Alice said laughing as she dealt the cards explaining the game they started and Demyx was actually good at it. "Do you have any clownfish"Alice asked. "Go fish"Demyx said smiling. "Do you have any catfish"Demyx asked. Alice frowned as she gave Demyx her three catfish causing him to win the game. "Well i'm getting tired so I think thats all for tonight"she said after the 5th game. "Aw well here are your cards back"he said frowning. "You can keep them why don't you go see if someone else wants to play"Alice said. "You mean it I can really have them"Demyx asked surprised. "Yah"Alice said. "Thank you thank you thank you"Demyx said hugging her then running out of the room. "Wow you're already a good mom"Xigbar said. "It was nothing so what are you guys playing"Alice asked. "21 but I haven't won yet"Xigbar Alice got an idea she stood behind Luxord and looked at his cards motioning what Luxord had to Xigbar. Then she saw what Xigbar had he had 17 and was gonna stay but she told him Luxord had Alice saw the card Luxord was about to flip was a 4 just what Xigbar needed to get 21. "Hit"she mouthed to him. He did as she said and won. "How did you beat me that never happens"Luxord asked shocked. "Sounds like someones a sore loser"Xigbar said smiling. "Well have fun i'm going to bed goodnight"Alice said. "Night"Xigbar said and Luxord remained quiet. "She helped you didn't she"Luxord said once Alice left. "Yep she told me what you had and told me to hit thats why she was behind you the whole time"Xigbar said smiling. "She's a sneaky thing but now you're on your own"Luxord said once again dealing the cards. Alice had just got to Zexion's room to see her friend waiting for her. "So who's the father"Zexion asked looking up from his book. "I won't tell you exactly who but he's in the organization"Alice said. "So what are you gonna tell them if they ask who the father is"Zexion asked. "I guess I just won't tell them"Alice said. "Alright well I hope you are enjoying the organization"Zexion said. "Yep they even want them to play poker with me now but I think i'm just going to bed"Alice said walking over to the bed. "Goodnight"she said once she laid down. "Night"he said turning off the lights so she could sleep and going into the other room to read his book. He went back into the living room to see Xigbar and Luxord still playing poker. "So are you the father of Alice's baby"Luxord said bluntly. "If Alice wants to tell you who the father is thats up to her"Zexion said. "If we guess who it is will you tell us"Xigbar asked. Zexion smiled deciding to make this a game. "You get one guess"Zexion said. Xigbar and Luxord both looked at each other "Sora"they both said at the same time. "Nope"now that is the only guess you gentlemen get tonight"Zexion said leaving. "Man I thought for sure it would be him he's such a goody goody"Xigbar said. "What makes you think it was a good guy maybe it was a bad guy"Luxord said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Cuz guys like us don't get good girls like her"Xigbar said. "Why not are we not good enough for them or something"Luxord asked getting angry. "Its not that its that the good girls aren't whores like the ones in Port Royal and they have standards. We are below their standards because we are the bad guys they go for guys like Riku and if they did love you its not like you can love them back you don't have a heart"Xigbar said. Luxord just frowned realizing Xigbar was right he didn't have a heart so what was that warm feeling he got when he touched Alice's didn't really remember much about that night because he was just as drunk as her. But he knew what they had done when he woke up naked laying on top of her. He was a little hurt when he found out she was pregnant he didn't think she was the type of girl to just sleep around with other men like that. He knew they didn't have anything but it had only been a few weeks ago they slept together and she had already slept with another guy. "I'm going to bed"Luxord said not in the mood to play poker anymore. The next 8 months were ok for Alice and the morning sickness had finally only bad thing was she was knew when you were pregnant you got fat but she was bigger than she thought she would be all through the pregnancy. "Zexion and Xigbar had been asking her who the father was but they still hadn't guess it was Luxord and neither had he but he hadn't talked to her much at was actually glad he didn't know he was the father and she planned to keep it that way at least for knew she would have to tell Zexion since he was her best friend and he wasn't dumb he would find out sooner or far him and Xigbar had guessed Axel, Xaldin, and Xigbar had asked her if Zexion was the father. She was brought out of her thoughts when Demyx walked up to her. "Hey Alice will you make me some pancakes i'm hungry"Demyx asked. "Of course and Axel if you come out from behind the door then you can have some to"Alice said laughing as Axel stepped out from behind the door. "How did you know I was there"Axel said. "I have lived with you guys for months so I can just tell it was you and I could see your spikey hair"Alice said smiling. Then she went to go make them pancakes and once that was done she went to go play poker with Xigbar and Luxord. "Hey Alice what took you so long you usually get here earlier"Xigbar said. "Sorry I was making Axel and Demyx pancakes but i'm here now so deal me in"Alice said sitting in her usual spot next to Xigbar. Xigbar got up after an hour because he had a mission. Before he left he whispered in Alice's ear "I know who the father is"he said before left her sitting there shocked. "How could he know she knew he would figure out but she expected Zexion to figure it out first"Alice thought. She got up to go find Zexion since she didn't want to be alone with Luxord but she was stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Then water came gushing out from between her legs. Then she felt a painful cramp that brought her to her knees in pain. "Uhhh Luxord I think my water just broke"Alice said. "What am I supposed to do"Luxord asked getting worried. "Help me get to Vexen"She said before she had another contraction. She tried to walk but she didn't get far because of the pain. "Here let me carry you"Luxord said trying to grab her but she backed away. "I can do it myself"Alice said trying to walk again. Before she knew it Luxord had picked her up and was carrying her. She would object again but she knew he was they got to Vexen's lab Luxord set Alice down in a bed then was shooed out by Vexen. An hour later Alice still hadn't had her baby and Luxord was pacing outside the room. Then Vexen came out "Luxord she is ok but she requested that I not let you in"Vexen said. "What do you mean she doesn't want to see not"Luxord asked getting he tried to push his way past Vexen. Vexen froze him on the spot "sorry Luxord but you need to cool off"Vexen said going back in the room with Alice. "He didn't take it well did he"Alice said. "Don't worry what he thought just worry about getting your rest"Vexen said. Then Zexion burst into the room "Alice are you ok I was so worried"Zexion asked. "I'm fine we all are"she said. "Wait you have two"Zexion asked in shock. "Yep wanna hold one"Alice asked. "Not before I do"Xigbar said walking into the room. "Wait you had two so thats why you were so big"Axel said. "You aren't supposed to call girls fat you dumbass"Saix said hitting Axel. "Its fine"Alice said laughing. "Does this mean we can't play go fish anymore"Demyx asked frowning. "Of course we can Demyx just not right now"Alice said. After a while everyone had left but Xigbar and Zexion. "Wow kid they're beautiful"Xigbar said. Zexion was holding the little girl "she has her father's hair"Zexion said. This made Alice gasp "how long have you know who the father was"she asked. "We have both known for months"Xigbar said. "But our suspicions were confirmed when we saw these two kids"Zexion said smiling at the girl in his arms. "We could kinda tell by how you two act around each other"Xigbar said. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys I didn't want anyone to was a one night thing this wasn't suposed to happen"Alice said blushing. "But you are glad now right"Zexion asked. "I dont know I love these kids but i'm not sure what to do they look to much like their father for me to not tell him"Alice said. "You have to tell Luxord he has a right to know about his kids"Xigbar said. "I know i'm just not sure how to tell him"Alice said. "Well I hear yelling outside so I think he's finally thawed out"Zexion said. Well the kids are asleep so we will put them in their cribs"Xigbar said leaving. Once they left a very angry Luxord came storming in. "What the hell I have been frozen for over an hour"Luxord yelled. "Shh you will wake the kids"Alice said. "Don't shush me I helped you get here and you wouldn't even let me inside to see the kids you and another man had.I know we didn't have anything special and that night was just drunk sex but I didn't think you were the kind of girl to go sleep with another guy only a few weeks later"Luxord said. "Wait you think i'm a whore don't you"Alice said. "Well it kinda seems like it I thought you were an innocent girl and I actually liked you.I thought you were different from all the whores in port royal but your really worse than least they admit they're whores but you try to act innocent"Luxord said. "Wait you think i'm a I was with you it was my first time!Didn't it ever occur to you that the kids could be yours!"Alice yelled. "Look at them"Alice said pulling Luxord over to the cribs where the sleeping babies were. Luxord looked at them and was shocked at what he saw. The boy had a smirk on his face that looked like Luxord's and the girl had his hair. "Alice i'm sorry I didn't.."Luxord said. "You didn't what think yeah I know"Alice said going toward the door. "Alice wait"Luxord said grabbing her hand and when he felt the warm feeling he didn't let go this time but pulled her closer to him. "Why didn't you tell me before now"Luxord asked. "I didn't want to ruin your life with these kids that we had because of a stupid mistake.I figured you would just leave me anyway for another girl"Alice said looking away from him. "If it makes you feel better after that night with you I haven't slept with anyone else it just seemed wrong"Luxord said. "You didn't have to do that"Alice said. "No Alice I did, when i'm around you and I touch you I get this warm feeling in my chest where my heart should be"Luxord said putting her hand on his chest. "I want to be with you and our children"Luxord said pulling Alice into a loving embrace.


End file.
